One Life Changing Agreement
by StarbucksRocks
Summary: Blair hated one person more than any one else at school and it had always been that way. She could not wait to finally be rid of himonly two years left…The one and only Chuck Bass. Little did she know soon something would happen altering her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**One life changing agreement**

**Chapter 1**

She was Blair Waldorf Queen of Constance. It was October and she and her little minions were eating on the steps, it was a hot and sunny day and it was her b-day, nothing could ruin it. Oops I spoke to soon for who came along but Chuck.

"What do you want?" Blair said in a haughty voice for she did not want him to ruin her birthday.

"Nothing fiancé," he said as he walked off.

"What do you mean?" Blair yelled after him but she got no reply so she quickly dismissed it.

That evening when she got home she started ion upstairs to get ready for her B-Day party, but she was stopped by her dad. Surprised because she thought he wasn't coming she jumped on him happy that he had managed to get here in time. But suddenly her dad said in a serious tone, "Blair, your mother and I have something to tell you," Blair went silent knowing that her dad rarely spoke in a serious tone. Her father continued, "Along time ago before you were born your grandfather made a deal with one of his great friends Leonardo Bass. The deal was that you, his granddaughter would marry Chuck Bass 2 months after your birthday." Blair gasped in shock before she could say something he continued, "The deal says you must be married by December 30th you must stay married for at least 20 years and you must have children 1 in the first 2 years of the marriage and then 3 at a later date. You will have to live with him in the same house and share the same bedroom for this time. Your mother and I have tried to find a way around this but the lawyers say there is nothing we can do." Blair started crying through her sobs she said "That means I'll be married and be a mother before I graduate. Why? Why me?"

Her dad replied " I am sorry I wish there was a way out of it but there isn't tonight Chuck will propose and you will have to accept you can tell no one of this arrangement except Serena. You must go get ready try to forget have fun he won't propose till the end of the night."

Blair ran upstairs to call Serena and tell her to come over with her dress for the party. When Serena got there she was greeted with a crying Blair and looked on shocked as Blair told her the story she could not believe this Blair married to Chuck Bass she couldn't believe it. She eventually calmed Blair down enough and said "Let's get ready for the party and try and forget about this for now." On the other side of town Chuck was telling Nate the same story looking rather happy about it. He asked Nate to come ring shopping with him for he was told by his father he had to propose that night. While shopping he came across a really ugly ring and decided to buy it as well as buying another diamond ring that was stunning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blair got dressed in her stunning red dress and tried not to cry thinking about what was going to happen at the end of night. She had not envisioned her night like this in fact she had brought the dress to try and convince Nate to date her again that was never gonna happen unless he was willing to wait till she was 36 and had 4 children from Chuck, and she doubted he'd be willing to do that. Her and Serena got in the Limo to go to the party they were 20 minutes late but it was fashionable to be late so she didn't mind. While riding in the car she wondered what type of ring Chuck had gotten her she hoped it was nice but he usually had good taste. She cursed herself for saying that nothing about Chuck was good. The limo drew up to the door and she could hear the music pumping, Chuck was already here, Nate had texted Serena saying they were here. She was nervous the music changed as she and Serena entered and everyone stared at them. Chuck's mouth fell open she looked beautiful he quickly shut his mouth he was supposed to hate her guts now preparation for the proposal it was going to be so funny.

After the Birthday cake Chuck came up to Blair and asked if he could speak to her privately in the other room. Here we go she thought to herself. They got in the other room and he closed the door slowly he got on one knee and said, "Blair Waldorf will you marry me?" Slowly he opened the ring box and Blair gaped at it in horror she had to say yes to the marriage but she was not going to say yes to that ring Chuck saw her face and almost missed her whispering, "Yes." He saw her still staring at the ring in horror, "Come on put it on," he said bursting to laugh. Slowly she put it on and was about to make an excuse for going out with it on when he burst he couldn't hold it in any longer. She looked at him confused seeing this he said, "Did you really think I had that bad taste?" Blair immediately realized what had happened and got a really stormy look on her face. She was about to yell at him till he produced another ring box and slowly opened it. In it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, she gasped at its beauty. She quickly took the other ring off and let Chuck put this one on. It was exactly her taste and then he interrupted her saying, "Now's the fun part," chuck said, "we get to go tell them we're getting married."Blair added, "and convince them we have been secretly dating and don't hate each other's guts."Chuck laughed at that and said, "Ready," and made to grab her hand but she stopped him and said "I'm not acting like I'm in love with YOU till I have to."He just nodded his head to say okay and opened the door for her to leave only to find a very big crowd forming outside all wondering what Chuck and Blair had talked about.

Chuck started, "WE have some news for you, me and Blair have been secretly dating for 2 yrs and," Blair cut him off, "he proposed," she squealed showing off her ring. Everyone in the room was shocked at this point Chuck grabbed Blair's hand as if to prove a point, then some smartass said, "if you're the real deal kiss and not a quick kiss a proper one."Blair and Chuck looked at each other they had not planned for this, Chuck took a step forward, put his hand on the side of her face and leaned in s she stretched up their lips met and moved together. Using his tongue Chuck asked permission to turn it into a French kiss and Blair granted him. They moved together for a couple minutes then separated, everyone around them looked shocked for they now believed them d couldn't believe Blair was marrying the guy she hated. The party ended soon after with everyone looking at Chuck and Blair to check if they were telling the truth whenever they looked over Blair was wrapped in Chuck's arms. At the end Chuck and Blair got in the same car to keep up appearances and Chuck dropped Blair home. Before leaving he said, "See you tomorrow," and before she could ask he followed it with, "you're coming over for lunch and to start wedding planning tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's so late I have exams next week so I have been too busy to finish the chap off but had time tonight hope you like it.

**Chapter 3**

2 months later...

Blair could not believe that just 2 months ago she had been told she was marrying Chuck and today was the day it had all happened so fast. They were going to have a one week honeymoon as it was spring break and they would have to consummate their relationship (forgot to add in chap 1 it said in agreement they had to consummate within 3 days of getting married without protection). Chuck couldn't be happier about this and he was wondering what wedding lingerie Blair had picked out. Blair meanwhile was panicking at home as she got into her wedding dress Serena coaxing her along. "Look just imagine Nate's face instead of Chuck's," she said trying to convince Blair she could get down the aisle all the while looking at Chuck. The car pulled up to take them to the church and Serena bundled Blair into it while she was having a major panic attack.

Meanwhile with Chuck and Nate

Nate said, "So you are really going through with this?" Chuck answered back, "Yes, it's not like I have a choice and anyway Blair is going to be a hot wife how can I complain?" At this Nate laughed he was sure as soon as they were married they would start plotting against each other, but until then he was pleased everything had gone to plan on his side he wasn't so sure about how Serena was doing with Blair. Suddenly there was a knock on the door he went to open it and speak of the devil there was Serena thoroughly out of breath, "Nate I need you," she said in between breaths, "she's freaking out." "Here we go," thought Nate he followed Serena to Blair and sure enough there was Blair having a full blown panic attack. Nate walked over to her and tried to calm her down and slowly she took in deeper breaths she could not believe she was marrying her arch nemesis and suddenly everything seemed so real. The wedding planner popped her head in the door to say that they would be starting in 10 minutes and for everybody to get into their places. Nate said, "well that's my cue I have to be going I'll see you at the altar," Blair didn't reply. Serena then replied, "alright see you soon it's about time we get going to." This freaked out Blair even more she was going to marry her worst enemy and there was nothing she could do about it.

Blair and her father stepped onto the aisle as everyone rose hearing _Here comes the bride_ playing. Chuck's mouth was wide opened she looked beautiful he thought to himself, however he was quickly reminded when Nate said, "shut your mouth you look like a gormless freak." All too quickly for Blair she was standing at the altar. The priest went through the vows and they both said I do not without hesitation on Blair's part. Then the priest said the words she was dreading "you may now kiss the bride."She had been hoping of some way to get out of it but it seemed impossible, slowly Chuck leaned in and their lips touched Chuck asked for entrance with his tongue but she refused. The kiss was a quick but not too quick kiss for they were still convincing people that they loved each other. "At least he's not a bad kisser," she thought to herself, "but I'm still married to him grrr." They walked down the aisle holding hands and got in the limo which was transporting them to the wedding reception.

Blair was cursing she had to get through another 2 hours and then she could freely hate Chuck. They got out of the limo and her dad quickly drew her aside. He looked at her with a sorrowful expression, "there is one more thing to tell you Blair," he started, "they also put it into the contract that you had to consummate your marriage on your wedding night." She looked at him in horror and started, "well this night keeps getting better doesn't it," she groaned inwardly as she thought about it urgh she had to sleep with him and on top of that she had only brought her skimpy pyjamas. Chuck was being told the same thing by his father on the other side however he looked slightly more gleeful about this development. Blair meanwhile rushed off to tell Serena and Nate her fate. She then noticed she was saying this rather loudly and decided to pull Serena into the other room. After Blair had repeated it many times she finally came out of shock and said, "Oh my god that sucks."Blair looked at her as if to say duh of course it sucks idiot but she held her temper in she would save that for Chuck, as she and Serena left the room there standing by the doorway was Chuck. "So you ready for tonight," he said with a huge smirk on his face, Blair just glared and walked off she would save her anger for later otherwise they would be notice. Suddenly she heard an announcement over the speakers announcing the first dance of the couple as newlyweds. She cursed as she and Chuck made their way up front Chuck had been the one to pick the song and she was dreading his choice. Surprisingly it was a good song they danced for the rest of the song, her trying to stay as far from him as possible at the same time as trying to look close. She was hyperventilating just thinking about what was to come, sure enough there was another announcement the cutting of the cake and the removal of the garter. Chuck stepped up to the cake took the knife in his hand while she placed his hand over is all the while thinking, "I am so sanitizing after this" they cut through the cake her choice vanilla with extravagant French frosting. Next was the garter removal she blushed while Chuck looked very pleased as he slowly teased it down her leg and there were plenty of catcalls. Soon it was time to send the bride and groom off they had rose petals thrown over them as they walked to the car holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

I have changed this slightly I can't be bothered to write in quotation marks everytime Blair and Chuck speak so I'm going to put it in chuck and Blairs Pov and if they are going to speak there will be there name and a colon e.g.** Chuck: **and I will add parenthesis if I need some thought in with the speaking and finally italicised writing in the speaking part means it was muttered at low voice.Sorry this has taken so long I had finally exams and family visiting for x-mas and I got lazy I am, going to try and keep publishing every 2 weeks now.

**The Wedding Night**

**Blair's Pov**

I can't believe this is happening I've got to consumate this marriage with Chuck eeeewwww! I can't believe this I mean I haven't even had sex with Nate who would've thought I would lose my virginity to Chuck Bass the ignorant ass. I have decided since I have to do it I am just going to lay there and let him do all the work because it's not like I even like him let alone love him. Ugh didn't my grandfather think that sex if sacred and that I may want to wait until I was in love. I suddenly remembered the plans we were going to a hotel that night to do the unmentionable act and then next week in spring break we were going on our honeymoon which was the only thing I was looking forward to since we are going to Hawaiithe sun the water and ... I suddenly here a we're here from Chuck grrr had to interupt my train of thought didn't he. Then I realised where here was we were at the it was the palace hotel the usual but instead of going to Chucks place we were going to the Honeymoon suite. It was quite a tasteful hotel and the decor was ok but it just reminded me of him and I knew I was going to have a fight to get us into oa house for he loved his rooms.

**Chuck's Pov**

Blair had been staring off into space for the past half an hour and I had been wondering what she was thinking about. I hoped she wouldn't just lay there tonight I hate that kind of girl I had found out from my father that we had to consumate our marriage tonight and that not only was I to be unprotected that she was a virgin. I imagined how awful this must be for her then I realised I was talking about Blair Waldorf why was I being all nice it's not my fault she didn't have sex with Nate. Then I realised we were there at the hotel we were going to the honeymoon suite waste of money if you ask me. Anyway, I told Blair and that seemed to shock her out of her state the bellman told me our luggage had already gone up when I went to collect the key. As we went to the lift Blair looked really scared and I wanted to comfort her scratch that since when was I wanting to be nice to Blair we got in the elevator and stood in silence with the exception of the annoying elevator music. I really had to tell them to change it no one thought Beethoven's symphony was cool anymore. The elevator door pinged open and I realised we were outside the suite, I got the key and slowly inserted it into the slot boy did Blair look scared now in fact she lookeded terrified I went ion holding the door open for her as I did. Then I closed the doorr and started speaking.

**Speaking**

**Chuck:** So do you want to have a look around or get straight down to it (ooh I thought to myself that was a little crude).

**Blair: **(That was so crude how could he say that) I think I'll have a quick look around thank you.(I looked around for the fridge maybee I could get a little drunk)

**Chuck: **Looking for something specific I asked even though I knew this was probably Procrastination.

**Blair: **Yea I'm looking fo the champagne to celebrate I can't find it anywhere.

**Chuck: **(Yea right I thought to myself gonna get drunk however my father had made sure that wouldn't happen we were only getting a small bottle)Look in the fridge

**Blair:** I would if I could find it but I can't

**Chuck:** It's hidden in the cupboard and its a mini bottle _so we wouldn't get to drunk_

**Blair:** I heard that (Damn his father thinks of everything)

**Chuck:** Should I open it (I fancied a glass now actually and some chocolate covered strawberrys) and there are some chocolate covered strawberry's

**Blair: **Mmmm (I found those yumm) they're good want one

**Chuck: **Sure

**Chuck's Pov**

We had a good time eating and when we weren't angry we chatted quite amicably Blair the realised she was still in her wedding dress and changed out of it she came in wearing a black neglige (soz if didn't spell right) it was a silky one and it fit her curves perfectly. God I may not likew her but boy did she have a good body. Oops she caught me staring oh well lets get this show on the road.

**Blair's Pov**

I was so scared as I changed into my neglige curtesy of my mother's persuading boy did it fit snuggly. I had to admit it looked good on me, as I went outside I caught him drooling over it haha serves him right. I was aiming to sit by him but before I could he had stood up and walked over pushing me against the wall he kissed me. It felt different to all other kisses I had felt I had a tingly sensation and it felt good I tried to remind myself this was Chuck Bass he was just to good. I deepened the kiss seemingly shocking Chuck for he paused put then went back to kissing me. Chuck asked if I was ready as we stumbled into the bedroom stripping clothes as we went in reply I kissed him I didn't want him to no this but I think hate may have been mistaken for love. He removed my bra and fondled my breasts. Suddenly he stopped kissing me and leant down and started kissing up from my underwear to my breasts he slowly started sucking them and I knew I was in pure ecstacy. I quickly removed his boxers as he removed my lacy black underwear tearing it as he went. I grabbed his manhood and slowly worked it as he kissed me behind my ear the one soft spot I had which Nate had not found. Slowly he pushed through my barrier trying to not cause me pain but I felt no pain in fact he was very gentle I felt safe as he started to push in and out of me faster moaning his name I knew I was near my releasing point and he was to. He released inside of me just as I released myself as he pulled out breathless he went back to kissing me. We fell asleep me lying on his chest listening to his heart him drawing imaginary circles in my back.

**Chuck's Pov**

The next morning I awoke to Blair on my chest naked just like me I thought back to the previous nights activities and grinned I had realised that maybe I had mistaken hate for love and maybe just maybe I was in love with the glorious creature laying next to me. I managed to lift her head off and slip out of bed to order breakfast we had school that day and I truly believed it would be easier to act like lovers after I talked to her at breakfast. I ordered a little of everything for I was not sure what she would want I looked at the clock and realised if both of us wanted breakfast and a shower before school I would have to wake her now. It was the first day of the last week of school before spring break today and I planned to enjoy it. I went over to the bed and gentlhy shook Blair she almost immediately woke up and looked shocked till she remembered where she was she got up slowly not even caring about the sheet. I handed her a dressing gown and she put it on and followed me out to the living room she looked shocked at the amount of breakfast foods we had until I explained I had not known what to get her. She looked strangely happy which was my cue I told her that I thought we should try a few dates here and there, for I thought we had mistaken love for hate she agreed with me and I almost jumped over the moon. I then asked if she would like to come on a date with me on friday noght before we leave for the honeymoon she accepted and then started eating. I noticed she was having my favourite, waffles, I popped the same on my plate but added whipped cream and strawberries. She looked at me weirdly but I told her it tasted good I gave her a forkful and she managed to get a bit of whipped cream just above her lip I laughed and wiped it off with my thumb. I then suggested we get ready so she went and got showered first (I didn't suggest showering together quite yet) I then went in and had a quick shower and when I came out Blair had just finished changing into her adopted school uniform (she had changed it to suit her more) I had never noticed but she had managed to make it look stylish. We entered gasps to gasps of people who had not heard the news....


End file.
